the_kuroninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Kuroninja
Kuroninja is the main character of the Kuroninja series and one of the most popular characters in the Kuroninja Multiverse. History Little is known about Kuroninja’s early years. He claims that he was born in Japan, but he can speak English and not that much Japanese because he studied in the UK. There, he met future blue ranger Yakumo, who studied magic. Becoming a Sentai Ranger After finishing his studies, Kuroninja returned to Japan and moved to Kyoto. He visited a shrine, but then some evil ninjas were attacking it. Kuroninja defeated the evil ninjas and the deity of the shrine, as thanks, gave Kuroninja the opportunity to become a Sentai Ranger by completing 5 Ninja Trials. Kuroninja did that, with the help of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, whom he had reunited while completing the trials. All 6 of them moved into a large apartment. Later, Kuroninja met Anti-Kuroninja and they began fighting. Anti-Kuroninja was a bigger threat back then, and he was the only person to win against Kuroninja. Kuroninja then tried again, but then Suiren betrayed him and Kuroninja was banished to Earth-0, where he was powerless. But then Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart helped Kuroninja return to Earth-1, and he even got a new powerup. Kuroninja defeated Anti-Kuroninja...for now. The Fusion Era Kuroninja decided to move into a small house in the woods. The Flowery Kunoichi Team also went missing after Kuroninja defeated Anti-Kuroninja. He then got a Fusion Shuriken by defeating Anti-Kuroninja, who was now allied with the Cyberninja Tech Company, which created stronger power ups for Anti-Kuroninja. Eventually, Kuroninja found Ran, and they went on so many different adventures. Kuroninja ‘17 One day, Akuroninja attacked Earth-4. He caused so much damage, that Kuroninja’s Earth-0 counterpart reset the timeline. After that, Akuroninja attacked again, but this time, his enforcers were there. Kuroninja defeated Akuroninja’s enforcers, whose power ups were secretly being collected by Akuroninja. After Christmas, Akuroninja killed Cyber Kuroninja, a Neocyberninja from Earth-9, to get a powerful Cyber Adapter to complete the ultimate weapon. On December 26, 2017, Kuroninja killed Akuroninja and saved the Multiverse. 2018 2018 was an interesting year for Kuroninja. After the Purge of the Kuroninja Multiverse, Kuroninja reinvented himself and somehow became better. He got into a relationship with Lupin Yellow and many other people. This was also where he was at his most controversial. Kuroninja also defeated Lord Drakkon at the start of June. 2019 In 2019, this was when Kuroninja started getting interested in someone named Sora because of how mediocre Ryusoulger was compared to Lupinranger vs Patranger. He also started listening to jpop idols more for some reason. Personality Kuroninja is very arrogant, and spends most of his time going on dates with others, mostly female Sentai Rangers. However, he’s still a good guy and likes to help people. He also protects others from harm, whether they like it or not. Kuroninja has a hatred for red rangers, but what’s weird is that he doesnt hate red rangers if they’re sixth rangers. Houou Soldier is one of the red rangers that Kuroninja doesn’t hate. Abilities Kuroninja has a list of abilities he can use. * Shadow Cloud: Kuroninja can summon a black cloud of fog using the Kage Shuriken. * Flower Ninpo: Kuroninja got this power from spending a lot of time with the Flowery Kunoichi Team. * Fusion: Kuroninja can use the Fusion Shuriken to fuse with someone. Love Life It is unknown how, but Kuroninja is known for his skills at being polyamorous. He can date more than one woman at once for some reason. It is believed that Kuroninja releases pheromones that only work on any humanoid female species, causing them to act less hostile towards Kuroninja. Kuroninja can also control the direction of the pheromones. There are some who are immune to Kuroninja’s pheromones, such as Monika. Kuroninja denies his ability to release pheromones and tries not to use it, but there are some times when he uses it. Kuroninja believes that his pheromones are not enough, and he can attract people because he pays attention to them. Kuroninja has NEVER broken up with anyone or got rejected (except for one person), but he has only confirmed having 5 girlfriends. If you're interested in more details, there's a page on this wiki solely devoted to Kuroninja's love life. It's also the 69th page on this wiki! Trivia * There are many other Kuroninja out there in the Kuroninja Multiverse. This is the Kuroninja of Earth-1. * Kuroninja’s a black sentai ranger. * Kuroninja has a lot of berserk buttons. Most of them involve saying that red is the best colour in Super Sentai, claiming that Midoninger is a guy, and saying that Ran is evil, or that GekiViolet is the first ever purple ranger. * It is believed that Kuroninja is a Gavan purist. That is 100% true. * Kuroninja’s favourite episode of Space Sheriff Gavan is episode 25. He won’t tell anyone why. * Kuroninja is a pescatarian. * There are a few who have a chance to defeat Kuroninja, but only one can always win against Kuroninja. * Some random guy that no one cares about believes that Kuroninja's real name is Sora. Sora is the name of the only one who can defeat Kuroninja. External links Twitter: @Kuroninja9 Instagram: @ultimatekuroninja Youtube: Kuroninja TV Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Kuroninjas Category:Rangers